Los últimos años de los merodeadores
by kibay
Summary: Un fic en el que pretendo atravesar los últimos años de los merodeadores, desde su último curso en Hogwarts a la muerte de los Potter.


Era por la mañana, cualquier día de verano. Sirius Black se encontraba en su casa, con aquella familia a la que cada vez odiaba más, sin remedio. Lo cierto es que, cada vez más a menudo, una nueva idea se iba formando en su cabeza: la de escaparse de casa. Aquella huida le permitiría olvidar aquella, como él la llamaba, "mierda de linaje de antiguas familias de Pureza de Sangre", que seguían los Black, y es que, la suya era una de las más antiguas familias de magos de Sangre Pura. Bajó a desayunar. Como a su familia, también odiaba cada vez más su casa, símbolo de aquella fortuna de los Black. El edificio era tenebroso y majestuoso a partes iguales, y se encontraba en una de las zonas más céntricas de Londres.

Buenos días, Sirius –dijo su madre, con el odio reflejado en sus ojos.

….

¿Sirius? En esta casa se te ha educado de manera que, si se te dice buenos días, tú deberías responder "Buenos días, madre", o "buenos días, padre". ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas?

¿He sido yo alguna vez de respetar reglas, y más si son tuyas, Walburga? –preguntó Sirius, desafiante.

Haga caso al ama –dijo Creacher-. Amo Sirius, el amo Regulus es mucho más digno que usted. A usted no debería llamarlo amo, ni esta familia reconocerlo como hijo.

Creacher, ¿quién te ha invitado a opinar? –preguntó Sirius al elfo doméstico de la familia, que, educado por su madre, se entrometía en todo lo que consistiera en criticarlo.

¡Yo! –dijo su madre-. Cierra la boca o vete de esta casa. Ya. Creacher tiene razón. Hasta el ministerio debería no reconocerte como mago.

¡Es suficiente! –dijo Sirius, con su paciencia agotada-. Ya está bien. Si me preguntan, estaros tranquilos, en ningún momento se me relacionará con esta familia.

A ver si es verdad –dijeron su madre y Creacher al unísono.

Se levantó de la mesa, y salió de la cocina dando un portazo. Lo tenía decidido. Ya había hablado de aquello alguna vez, en anteriores ocasiones durante el curso, con james sobre aquello. James Potter, su mejor amigo, le había ofrecido en incontables ocasiones que se fuera a vivir con él y dejara a aquella familia que tan mal se lo hacía pasar, y es que, no había persona que odiara más a los magos que seguían aquellas creencias que James.

James Potter –dijo Sirius, plantado en la plaza de Grimauld Place, mirando su espejo de doble sentido.

Hola, Canuto –dijo-. ¿Para que me solicitas?

No, James, es que me acabo de ir de casa, para que lo sepas.

¿En serio? Bien, Sirius, muy bien. Así.

Todo fue –explicó Sirius, fingiendo tristeza-. Porque no le di los buenos días a mi madre. Se nota demasiado que buscaban la mínima excusa para que me fuera.

Jajajajajaajajajajajaj –dijo James-. Peeeeeero tío, que gilipollez más grande, Canuto.

Lo sé tío –dijo Sirius, que fue inmediatamente interrumpido por James.

Jajajjajjajaaj –dijo James-. Joder, no hables, que no se me oye reírme. Tendré que hacerlo más fuerte para que se me oiga reírme de lo penoso que es, jaaaaaajajajajajajaj.

Bueno, que, ¿puedo ir a tu casa?

¿Quién te lo impide? –dijo James-. Si tú sabes que tú y yo hasta el final. Pero, sin pensar mal, ¿eh?

Aisss, sí sí, cariño, juntitos…. Mmm… -dijo Sirius.

Eeeeem… -dijo una tercera voz, que apareció en el espejo al lado de James.

¡hola, Remus! ¿Qué tal, viejo amigo?

No, nada, mejor me voy y vosotros seguís con vuestro sexo a distancia por el espejito.

Y se liaron a cosquillas a la vez que Sirius iba a casa de James con su escoba y su baúl detrás.

¡Hola! –dijo James, nada más lo vio aterrizar completamente mojado justo delante de la puerta del jardín de su casa.

Oye, James –dijo Sirius levantándose del suelo-. Eres un capullo, podrías haber quitado los sortilegios de seguridad sabiendo que venía yo, joder. Nunca te perdonaré esa ducha de agua fría que hay si intentas entrar en el perímetro de tu casa.

Eso no era sortilegio de seguridad exactamente –dijo-. Era una broma para Sirius Black –lo miró con una sonrisa-. Pero me parece que lo dejo, por si me apetece molestar a algún mortífago que se quiera dar un paseo por aquí.

Cabrón.

Hola chicos –dijo Remus, que apareció por la puerta de la casa de James-. ¿Qué tal, Canuto?

Muy bien, ¿podemos entrar? –dijo Sirius.

Pasaron los días de verano restantes jugando al Quidditch y emborrachándose como perros en el pueblo de James.

Me encanta el Valle de Godric –dijo Sirius cuando salían de un pub a las 8:30 de la mañana de un domingo-. Hay alcohol, hay tías buenas… Eeem… Bueeeen pueblo… Sisisssisisssisisssi.

Calla, Sirius –le instó Remus-. Nos está mirando todo dios, y vas demasiado borracho. Ni te puedes tener en pie del pedo que llevas.

Llegaron a casa de James y, con cuidado de no despertar a la madre de este, se acostaron. Por el mediodía volvieron a ser personas.

Anoche de fiesta, ¿no? –preguntó Dorea, la madre de James.

¿Tanto se nota? –dijo James.

No, señora –dijo Remus.

No hace falta que engañéis a nadie, Remus –dijo la madre de James-. Si se os nota a diez kilómetros a la redonda.

Oye, mamá –dijo James-. Mañana deberíamos ir al Callejón Diagon para comprar todo lo que nos hará falta para el curso que viene, que se nos va a echar el tiempo encima.

Uf –dijo-. James, sois mayores, iros vosotros. Yo estos días, sinceramente, no me encuentro lo suficientemente bien para acompañaros a hacer ningunas compras, y creo que sois lo suficientemente mayores para ir los tres. Y de paso podríais llamar a Petter, a ver si entre él y Remus cuidan un poco de vosotros –dijo, mirando con complicidad al último.

Haré todo lo que pueda –le aseguró Remus.

Venga, Lunático –dijo James mirando con una enorme sonrisa al aludido-. Que nos sabemos cuidar solos.

Eso está por ver –dijo su madre, dando la conversación por terminada.


End file.
